1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film supply apparatus and more particularly to a film supply apparatus which implements an automatic film supply process with a simpler configuration.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, a film supply apparatus according to a first prior art structure is configured so as to transfer and process films, one by one. In processing a plurality of films according to the first prior art structure, an operator needs to repeatedly insert film into the film supply apparatus. After the completion of the processing of this film, the operator inserts the next film into the film carrier repeating the process.
A second prior art structure discloses a film supply apparatus which sequentially processes a huge amount of film, such as the device disclosed in Japanese patent application publication no. 4-254845.
The prior art structures described above have disadvantages that are described below.
In the first prior art structure, during processing of the first film, the operator needs to perform various operations, such as confirmation of scanner determined images, packing of a processed film into a bag, etc., therefore the operator can not stand waiting for completion of the first film and then set the next film or do other necessary operations immediately after the processing is completed. Also, during the processing of the first film, even if it is desired to start processing a next film, it is not possible until the current film processing is completed. According to the first prior art structure, there is also a disadvantage that it takes some time before setting a next or subsequent film so that it can start to become processed. During this time it is difficult to avoid stopping a photo processing apparatus and thus the photo processing apparatus does not perform to its capacity.
Also according to the second prior art structure, such a film supply apparatus for large volume processing has disadvantages that in that it is complicated in its structure, it is large in size and it is expensive. It occupies too large a space to make it practical for ordinary DPE shops (for developing, printing and enlarging of photographs). Further the second prior art structure has a problem in that the films can be rubbed against each other and can become damaged. Further there is a problem that setting a next film is impossible when all films to be processed were completed due to its overlaying setting. There are also other possible problems with this structure.